


Sleeping Habits

by hubridbunny



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Xephos/Honeydew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: Xephos and Honeydew sleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed some fluff after writing [The Danger of ‘Anything’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9320630), so I whipped this up.

At night, Xephos has to leave a nightlight on.

It was always bright from the glowing lights of technology on his old planet, the spaceman says.

And if Honeydew starts to feel less afraid because it’s not quite so dark when he wakes in the middle of the night, he doesn't mind.

 

In winter, Xephos often wakes up to find Honeydew bundled up in the bed sheets and pressed against his side.

It was always warm down in the core of the Earth, the dwarf says.

And if Xephos starts to wake up to Honeydew cuddling him at other times of the year, he doesn't mind.


End file.
